


Like Family

by goodwineandcheese



Category: Monster
Genre: Cooking Dinner, Domestic Fluff, Eva's mentioned but not really in it, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Very subtle Tenma/Grimmer, injured Dieter, just cute stuff all around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 23:38:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14436642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodwineandcheese/pseuds/goodwineandcheese
Summary: Post-series domestic AU where Grimmer and Tenma have adopted Dieter. He got hurt so it's time for some cute family bonding.Grimmer POV (until the end)/Grimmer-centric.(I'm kinda bad at titles heh)





	Like Family

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute domestic fic inspired by Vance Joy's [Little Boy](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KeWmF-QHDtg). It wound up being more Grimmer-centric than actually Dieter-centric, lol. It's TECHNICALLY Tenma/Grimmer but there's...not a lot of actual shippiness, just subtle domestic stuff. And cooking.
> 
> Also Grimmer uses "Kenzo" in this fic because as I see it, in an established relationship, that's something he would do (but still calls him Tenma when referring to him in his profession). Also for the sake of this fic Tenma is still a doctor working at a hospital...somewhere. Don't think too much about the details.
> 
> Idk this is my first venture into writing fanfic in....like more than a decade so I hope it's uh....alright HEH. I think I got all the errors out but apologies if you see anything, I looked over it like three times...

“Everything’s all right. He’s fine, don’t worry.”

“Ah….thank goodness...I’m relieved. Nothing broken…?”

“No, fortunately. It was a very minor altercation.”

“Then I suppose we’re fortunate, aren’t we? I’ll head over right away.”

“Right. I’ll see you then.”

__

With a click, the phone was set back in its place. Grimmer looked at it for a moment, taking a deep breath and heaving it out in a sigh, a small smile curving at his lips. He’d been sure that today would be the day he tackled the thorough cleaning he’d hoped to start almost a week ago now, but so often he’d simply come home too exhausted for a deep cleaning. Instead he had spent that time tasking himself with more cathartic doings, like baking (those last two bananas were beginning to look especially brown) and helping Dieter with his homework.

Today he was sure it would happen! He had just gotten home for the evening, and was attempting to dislodge the vacuum cleaner from...itself, in its tangled, untidy state. There really was no saving it...though, if it had been properly hung up then perhaps he wouldn’t be faced with this dilemma now. As he began his struggle with chaotic loops and undefined ends, there was that telling ring from the home phone, loud and clear. He gently let down the vacuum and crossed to the phone, picking it up only to hear Kenzo’s voice on the other end. 

His initial thought had been that perhaps Kenzo would be late to dinner - not a worry, of course, he was accustomed to the nature of Kenzo’s work; very rarely did the good doctor enjoy any amount of proper rest. Even rarer did they find the time to enjoy a family dinner like this, with their unfortunately chaotic schedules coinciding only so well. It wasn’t about that, though.

Instead, he had called with upsetting news.

Dieter had been brought to the hospital shortly after an accident with a cyclist. Neither patient was particularly badly injured, but all the same, the news was, by nature, something that woudl be deemed upsetting.

Even now, emotions didn’t come naturally to Grimmer. But, despite that, he always experienced such a powerful need to protect children and their wellbeing. That went for all children, really, but now with Dieter...he held a responsibility. He and Kenzo were Dieter’s guardians...it was their duty then to protect him, to comfort him, to love and provide for him. Provide...protect...he could do both well. But of love and comfort...he hardly understood it himself. Kenzo had told him once that he...ah...he “felt more than he realized”. Perhaps he was simply so out of tune with his own heart not to notice, or perhaps more likely, Kenzo was simply imagining emotion where there was none.

He knew well enough that children would be as they were: naive, foolish, easily led by their curiosities into adventures of trouble. He knew that no adult could prevent them from making mistakes. He knew, too, that mistakes were important...that it was best for a child to experience consequence. Yet, all the same, he did still find Dieter’s wellbeing creeping in his mind, despite knowing very well that Kenzo was there, and surely he would be safe. That irrational focus on the boy’s safety...was probably normal. It seemed like it should be normal, to feel concern for one’s charge even knowing that he was in good care. 

How very contrary...

Having now long-abandoned his ventures into cleaning, Grimmer eyed the discarded, and still quite tangled, vacuum. He could take a moment to put it away, but, even with that thought in his mind, he found himself searching for his keys, pulling a light windbreaker over his shoulders, and sliding his shoes on. The drive to the hospital wasn't long - which was good, it kept him from venturing into unhappy thoughts while en-route.

* * * * * * * *

He was directed to the room Dieter was in by the very pleasant - if tired-looking - young woman, and with a quick thank you, Grimmer was swift on his way. From the end of the hall, he could see Kenzo standing up from his relaxed posture against the wall, closing the distance between them, though not with hurry. He’d been waiting outside the room for Grimmer to arrive, then. Ah….he hoped he hadn’t left the good doctor to wait too long. Though, if he had, Kenzo made no mention. He gestured toward Grimmer, urging the dusty-haired man forward as he pushed the door open. “Come on inside. He’ll be glad to see you’re here.” A pause, and Kenzo’s gaze shifted - turned inward, to the occupant of that room. “All right, Dieter. Grimmer’s just arrived.”

Kenzo behaved differently when he was speaking to patients, and to children. He was softer with a pleasant and warm tone to his voice, and his eyes became bright, not quite cheery but they matched the smile he gave, and looked to be coloured with life. His was a very good smile, a smile which was blanketing in its calmness. Dieter was probably feeling much better even just with that simple gesture. 

The taller man stepped forward, holding the door open himself so that Kenzo could step inside completely. His eyes, though, were on Dieter - who, in turn, looked tiredly at both of them. Tiredly, but the look also had something else that Grimmer couldn’t quite place. It was glad but with worry, furrowed brows mixed with a look of relief in his eyes; one of the more complex emotions, more difficult for him to register. Grimmer took a seat on one of the two available chairs - it wasn’t particularly comfortable, but it would serve. Kenzo sat quietly in the other. Grimmer brightened his own expression, the familiar tugging of a smile lighting his features. 

“I heard that you took a bit of a tumble. How are you feeling?”

The boy’s nose wrinkled and he shook his head. Ah, defiance…or denial. He projected himself to be strong in front of his concerned guardians, perhaps hoping not to worry them. Both, of course, knew better; even if he wasn’t badly injured, it probably still hurt.

“Mfine, it hurts a bit I guess but it’s not that bad. Could’ve been a lot worse.” 

Well, that was definitely true. This story had a happy ending; neither boy was terribly badly injured. Dieter relaxed then, looking out towards the window - not directly at either of them, but not out of upset; he simply seemed to be lost to his thoughts, or perhaps in the view. It was a very nice day out, after all. “The other boy wasn’t even wearing a helmet. That’s not smart.” He looked back between the two men, charmingly serious with those intense eyes. “He could’ve gotten really hurt! If it was a car, or...you know!”

Grimmer huffed a soft sigh, a sound like amusement. Other adults might pass his words off as an attempt to deflect the subject, but both men knew better. Dieter was a caring boy, who genuinely felt a deep concern for the other lad that had fallen in their accident. Kenzo sat forward then, his face kindly encouraging. “He’s very lucky. You both are.” He was using the soft voice again as he spoke up. “But you don’t need to worry about him. He’s going to be just fine.” 

There was a swift sidelong glance from Kenzo...a request for support? Grimmer turned his smile back on Dieter, giving his own nod of reassurance. “Don’t think about what could have been, but what that boy probably learned today. I imagine in the future, he’ll probably be wearing his helmet, as he should.” 

Dieter seemed to take their words into consideration, though the worry hadn’t left his eyes. Perhaps that was to be expected; he was possibly still rattled by the experience, reflecting upon the event. There was a short moment of silence filled by no one - Grimmer was simply unsure of what he should be saying in this situation, and Kenzo was himself quieter by nature. In that time, Dieter’s expression had grown pensive, thoughtful, and then perhaps something more sullen. Grimmer sat forward, hands clasped together.

“Is everything all right, son?” The words came easily, with the same softness that he learned to use with children, a softness that rivaled Kenzo’s own voice. Large innocent eyes flicked up to him for a moment, studying, and then fell back down, Dieter staring toward his lap. 

“How long till I can go back to playing football? Do you think.”

The question seemed heavier than it should, but to Dieter, football was special, a very important part of his life. It was because of Doctor Tenma that he could play, and he was impassioned by that freedom to pursue his dream, and to make friends with the other boys who enjoyed the game. The two adults looked between one another, Grimmer giving a small nod to Kenzo; this was a question better answered by the good doctor, as he himself would prefer not to make an incorrect estimate and then lead the boy astray. But, Kenzo looked unconcerned, fixing the boy with a particularly confident smile.

“If I were you I’d avoid too much extra strain on that leg of yours for a week or two...but after that, you should be ready to go. As long as you keep out of trouble.” His voice adopted an airy tone as he chided Dieter, but the boy only smiled in response, looking away with mild sheepishness.

“Sure, yeah! That’s no problem! I’m so glad….” he trailed off, then sat up with that more serious look on his face again - serious, but endearing. “I’m really grateful!”

A chuckle from Kenzo. He stood then, walking over to the boy's side, giving his shoulder a light squeeze. “So are we. It could have been much worse.” He paused a moment, sitting back and regarding the boy. “Now….do you think you can stand on your own?” A silent nod from Dieter. “Good. Then, could you do that for me? Nice and slowly, now…” He stepped back to give Dieter some room, that warm expression still there.

Kenzo had perhaps the kindest disposition for a doctor; mild-mannered, but encouraging and optimistic, friendly with his patients. He wasn’t merely a genius with surgical equipment, but even with his mannerisms, truly the perfect doctor. He was skillful, with an excellent bedside manner. Charismatic, but humble and perhaps oblivious to his own charmed effect on others. Dieter obeyed him without so much as a hesitation, giving a small nod and swiveling so he could stand. Grimmer gave the boy’s condition a quick survey of his own - he of course trusted Kenzo’s judgement, but he rather liked to see for himself.

Dieter was bruised and scraped, definitely, particularly his right leg - which sported a blend of faint purple-blues and even yellow-green shades - and a little on his forearms, which looked a raw red, but it was just as Kenzo said. There didn’t seem to be much beyond the superficial injuries. He showed no physical signs of discomfort - no wince, or pained hiss, tensing of the muscles. He stood perfectly well on his own, though his weight was shifted to the less-bruised leg. The boy was looking down now, not focusing on either of them as he righted himself, gingerly evening out the distribution of weight before taking a step. There was a sharp intake of breath just then, but he seemed stable.

Then again, from what Grimmer understood, the boy had experienced much worse. Kenzo had told him how he found Dieter. What he suffered….that really was….it was horrible.

With a little effort Grimmer stood from the much more noticeably uncomfortable chair and crouched in front of Dieter, hands resting gently on the boy’s shoulders as he fixed him with a bright smile, reminiscent of the confident one Kenzo had gifted the boy only minutes ago. “There now, that’s good! I’ll take you home, and we can make something yummy for dinner. Is there anything special that you’d like?”

Kenzo's voice sounded beside him. “I’ll be joining you. There aren’t any more scheduled surgeries today, or any meetings, so..I should be able to take the evening. But if there’s an emergency, you know…” He trailed off, and probably shrugged, though Grimmer wasn’t looking his way to be sure. Of course, that was understood. He did hope, though, that Kenzo would be able to rest easy this evening. It wasn't often that they could enjoy a family dinner as originally planned. Dieter certainly looked glad.

“Um...I don’t really mind. We can have...whatever Tenma wants. He works really really hard to help a lot of people. I think it’s only fair he gets what he wants.”

The two shared a look and a chuckle. Ah, dear, dear Dieter.

“Well...then in that case...why don’t I make something nice for us all? A traditional Japanese stew, and--”

“Oh, no no _no,_ doctor.” Grimmer was quick to interject, wagging a finger at the man, his expression something he hoped looked to be a comical exaggeration of sternness. “I’ll be the one cooking dinner for us tonight. I wasn’t able to clean like I had hoped I would, so...at least let me have this!” There was, of course, no reason to compare lost cleaning to cooking, but Kenzo would probably understand that better than _‘you already do more than enough in a day’._ Though he did have to admit, Kenzo’s cooking was quite delicious. 

He watched the expressions on his partner’s face shift, telling a silent story - objection, at first, then contemplation, and finally bemused resignation. Or, those were what it appeared to be. Kenzo’s expressions were ones he had come to learn a little better than others, having had time to study them, to understand them, more personally. 

“...All right. I’ll concede to you this time. But I hope you don’t mind if I keep my request. Do you think you can try your hand at traditional Japanese cooking?”

Grimmer’s smile returned then, practiced, resting comfortably on his face. “I definitely can try!” His hand came up, nonchalantly rubbing at the back of his neck in imitation of sheepishness. “....Though it may not be as masterful as yours. I’ll certainly do my best!”

There was another chuckle as Kenzo moved to the door. Grimmer, this time, was quicker to open and hold it for both Kenzo and Dieter, the two uttering quiet thank-yous as they passed.

Taking Dieter to the car went without incident. Though the boy was mindful of his injured leg and walking more slowly, he wasn’t otherwise struggling. He wanted to head home with Kenzo of course, so Grimmer said a quick goodbye to both - a tousle of the boy’s hair and a gentle kiss on the good doctor’s forehead. Dieter never paid their behaviour much mind, though certainly if he ever came forward with any questions, both men would be more than happy to impart wisdom on the lad - though, perhaps that would be better coming from Kenzo. Grimmer was, after all, a little _different_ than most, in the way that he perceived emotions, relationships. He liked to think he had a much better grasp now, but he would much rather that the boy receive more helpful knowledge than what he probably could provide.

* * * * * * * *

Grimmer arrived first to the house, and busied himself in the kitchen - he may not have managed the cleaning he'd hoped, but the least he could do was dry off the pots in the sink, the ones washed the night before and simply left there, cluttering the space. When Kenzo didn’t pull in the drive within the next five minutes, though, he did begin to wonder if perhaps they had stopped somewhere. There wasn’t anything wrong, he was sure of that - Kenzo would have called, or even Dieter. So, then, they stopped beforehand...perhaps, to pick up groceries? 

Grimmer hummed to himself, wringing the cloth in his hand and looking skyward, searching backward through his memories. “It’s definitely not milk…” he mused aloud, absentmindedly taking the cloth and using it to wipe down the countertop. “Or eggs, none of the essentials...I definitely picked those up on tuesday! I wonder...just what it is they could be up to...”

For now, it was best to focus on the task at hand!

He wasn’t sure how much time had passed when they arrived, but the entry of Kenzo and Dieter saw a much tidier kitchen, and a busied Grimmer easing his way into the foyer to greet them. Dieter had a box of what looked to be assorted chocolates. Ah, gourmet chocolates at that! But, it explained why they hadn’t been right behind him. A grin stretched across his face as they came inside. “I’d begun to wonder where you two had gone!”

Kenzo looked down sheepishly, pushing nonexistent strands of long hair out of his face - a habit from before, one he couldn't quite shake when he became sheepish, from what Grimmer noticed. “Sorry about that, we stopped to pick something up...a thank you to Eva. She was the one who brought Dieter in. I know she doesn’t expect anything, but...”

“Oh, no, that’s a wonderful idea! That’s very thoughtful. And will you be giving them to her yourself, Dieter?”

The boy gave an affirmative nod and a quiet grunt. He wondered if the chocolates might have been Dieter’s idea in the first place. Ah, that was so charming! Grimmer started heading back into the kitchen then, gesturing towards the side counter.

“Then, let’s find a safe place to put them for now. Kenzo,” He tilted his head back, glancing over his shoulder. “Were you still going to help me with dinner...?”

The doctor looked up again, blinking. “Huh? Uh--oh...of course!” Whatever that momentary lapse in memory or stumble through his thoughts had been, the good doctor closed the distance even as Dieter moved aside to put the chocolates aside, then disappeared to go find his football. He took a seat at the dinner table and watched as the two adults started working to form a haphazard system. Despite agreeing to allow Grimmer to do the cooking, Kenzo managed to spend most of his time advising the older man. Some might find a backseat chef troublesome, but to Grimmer, it was a learning experience; Kenzo, who was certainly the better when it came to preparing traditional Japanese meals, was imparting knowledge in a practical setting. Actually, if anything, Grimmer was grateful! He would know for sure that he’d become an excellent chef when Kenzo no longer politely guided him in that quieter way of his.

* * * * * * * *

“Ah….give it a try, Kenzo! Let me know how it tastes….”

Dieter was actually really really hungry right now, but he stayed quiet. Tenma and Grimmer weren’t done yet, and he didn’t want to make a fuss, it just smelled really good and that made him want it now. He watched them from the dining table, clutching his football. He knew he’d have to put it away when they ate though. For now he just sat in his seat. He couldn’t help but notice a few telling details between the two adults. Like the face Tenma made, and the way he laughed quietly, and the silly look Grimmer had. 

So...dinner was gonna taste funny then. He didn’t mind too much.

“It’s not very good, huh?” Grimmer’s voice was still friendly and mellow, but Dieter wasn’t sure he’d ever heard it any other way. It was soft and nice to listen to, like Tenma’s, but funnier with that goofy smile.

“Well I didn’t say _that_...it’s not bad, but you still need practice.”

“Then it’s a good thing I have a patient teacher!”

Another laugh from Tenma, and then he was turning to look at Dieter. The boy instantly stilled, holding the ball neatly in his lap, attentive; when Tenma looked at him like that he had something to say, and it was important to listen.

“Would you mind setting out placemats, Dieter?”

He always asked nicely and the way he said it, Dieter could probably say no and Tenma or Grimmer would do it instead. But Dieter never said no, because it felt good to help out. Actually he was glad to be asked, not like Tenma thought he couldn't handle helping out because of his leg. Normally he'd ask Dieter to set the table entirely, but it made some sense to take off some of that workload....probably. He could still do it but he didn't argue. He let his ball roll off into the corner of the dining room somewhere, heading over to the kitchen counter. From the second drawer down he pulled out three simple placemats, not very fancy looking but they weren’t having a fancy dinner. They had nicer ones for occasions and when they had guests. He put those out, and then Tenma was putting out steaming bowls of tasty smelling stew with chopsticks. Not that that was a problem for anyone, all three of them could use them. Dieter had the most trouble, but he was picking it up with time.

It was funny to eat all together like this. Dinner was usually more of a mess when they tried to do something together, because Tenma forgot the time, or he got called in to the hospital again. So they’d sometimes have dinner ready an hour before they all actually ate together or it'd be really late. Grimmer sometimes let him have snacks early if he knew Tenma was gonna be late. Not a lot, just something to keep him from getting too hungry when they waited. 

He probably liked it best when Tenma made dinner, Grimmer’s cooking could be really really good but other times it was a bit weird. Not bad, but weird. Which went for this stew. It wasn’t bad, he’d call it good, but it didn’t taste like when Tenma made it. A bit too salty or something….like there was just a bit too much of one thing. It was still really good though, and he really was grateful for such yummy food.

Sometimes it felt weird living like this, like a family. It was completely normal, but then sometimes he’d get a huge swell of gratitude and need to thank them for being so nice and helpful to him. They both really were good people..Tenma was very caring and nurturing and accommodating, and Grimmer was pretty goofy and funny but he was also smart and had intelligent things to say. And with the two of them, he felt really safe.

“Ah. Did you turn the stove off…..?”

“I thought...didn’t you?”

“Oh, no!”

Mostly safe.


End file.
